


Better Than Cake

by orangeiguanas4



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeiguanas4/pseuds/orangeiguanas4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana surprises Quinn for her birthday.  Straight up smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Cake

The shower door slides open and she turns, the soap still impeding her vision and instead she tries to listen. A thud signals that a foot has joined her in the shower and the sliding of the door again tells her that her intruder has chosen to join her. She lets the water run down her face, clearing the soap and she rubs her eyes so she can open them.

Santana is standing in front of her, the steam from the shower making her body shine, but the water pouring from the showerhead separates them like a waterfall. Quinn smiles and reaches out for Santana, pulling her girlfriend close to her and forcing Santana’s head to be under the spray of the showerhead. 

The water cascades over them as their lips meet, the heat from their bodies and the water driving them further. Santana wastes no time in wrapping her arms around Quinn, scratching her nails down the pale skin of Quinn’s back. The blonde groans and shifts into Santana, molding their torsos together.

“To what do I owe this surprise?” she asks against Santana’s lips, unwilling to separate for any length of time.

“My first appointment canceled so I don’t have to go into the office until after lunch,” Santana replied, moving her hands down to grasp Quinn’s wrists. 

She walks the two of them forward until Quinn’s back hits the slick tiles of the shower wall. Santana immediately pins her hands above her head and moves her mouth down to suck on Quinn’s neck.

“So, therefore, you’re replacing my first appointment,” she says in a serious tone, biting down lightly on Quinn’s collarbone and smiling at the little whimper that slips through Quinn’s lips as she does so.

“Is the treatment you give all of your clients?” Quinn asks cheekily, arching her back off of the wall and pushing her chest towards Santana’s teasing tongue.

“Only the ones who can afford it,” Santana responds and presses her weight into Quinn, forcing the blonde to collapse against the tile again.

It’s obviously that Santana has no intention of relinquishing control and Quinn doesn’t bother trying to fight her. The fingers of Santana’s left hand roll one nipple with the same rhythm that her tongue is performing on the other. She squirms, desperate for more, desperate for Santana just giving her what she really needs.

Santana releases her hands and they immediately get tangled into Santana’s wet hair. She pushes down slightly on Santana’s head, trying to urge the girl to continue moving south. Quinn is rewarded with a sharp bite to her nipple that causes her to squeal with a mix of pain and pleasure. Santana smiles devilishly before using her now free hand to scratch roughly down Quinn’s abdomen, leaving pink lines in their wake.

Quinn groans again, feeling herself getting wet at Santana’s ministrations and knowing that Santana will just tease her beyond her limits if she tries to dictate the Latina’s movements again. Instead, she slumps against the tile and grasps tightly at Santana to maintain her balance.

Once Santana realizes that Quinn has essentially admitted defeat, she springs into action. Her hands wander everywhere, reaching to grab her ass, scratching up her abs, twisting her nipples, skating over the soft skin of Quinn’s inner thighs. Quinn’s legs are practically trembling and little moans and whimpers fall steadily from her lips as her frustration continues to grow.

But Santana is relentless. She reaches down and slides a finger between Quinn’s lips, gathering her abundant wetness and leaving once again, making Quinn growl in annoyance. Santana takes her wet finger and swirls it over Quinn’s nipple before taking it into her mouth and licking it clean. In her opinion, there’s nothing in this world that tastes as amazing as her girlfriend and hearing Quinn’s head thud against the hard tiles in pure arousal makes her own wetness drip down her heated thighs. It’s a problem to deal with after Quinn’s voice screaming her name is echoing off of the shower walls.

Quinn’s hips are moving on their own accord now, her body physically unable to stay still against the wall. Santana drags her fingertips up Quinn’s inner thigh again and moves up to kiss her mouth, allowing the blonde to taste herself on Santana’s tongue. Santana feels her own knees go weak when Quinn moans into her mouth. Her breath catches in her throat and she feels overwhelmed like every time she realizes how lucky she is to have Quinn to call her own.

She keeps her mouth moving against Quinn’s, but lets her hand find the apex of Quinn’s legs again. Her fingers slide gently along Quinn’s length at first, teasing the swollen flesh without giving any real, much-needed friction. She smirks against Quinn’s lips at the girl’s desperately moving hips and gives in a little bit, allowing her forefinger to drag one lazy circle around her swollen clit before moving away again.

“Damn it, Santana! Just fuck me already!” Quinn asserts, bucking her hips harshly against Santana’s thigh in hopes of giving herself even the tiniest bit of relief.

As always, Santana finds it utterly impossible to say no to the love of her life so she lines up with Quinn’s entrance and pushes two fingers in with no warning. A moan rips from Quinn’s throat as she starts moving, mixing up long deep thrusts with shallow quick ones. Quinn’s hips try to command a rhythm, but Santana refuses to acquiesce, choosing instead to pull Quinn to the edge to just let her down a little bit again.

She plays her like a yo-yo, knowing exactly how much to bring her right to the verge of a mind-blowing orgasm before slowing and moving away and letting her body settle a little again. Every time she climbs again, the sensation becomes stronger and the frustration grows exponentially when she’s neglected of her release once again.

Santana pulls back a little so she can watch Quinn’s face as she picks up the pace again. This time, she has no intention of stopping. She wraps her free arm around Quinn’s waist, knowing that her girlfriend was going to need the support when she was done with her. Her left hand is buried deep inside of Quinn, fingers stroking her g-spot frantically and her thumb rubbing against Quinn’s exposed clit. She feels Quinn’s legs tremble as her orgasm builds to a crescendo. Santana grips her waist tightly and ignores the burning in her wrist as she continues to thrust. 

Quinn clings tightly around her fingers as the first wave of her orgasm hits. Her hips are bucking into Santana’s leg and her head is against the tile and her voice goes hoarse with the intensity of her scream. Santana rides out every second of it, drawing out wave after wave of pleasure for her girlfriend. When Quinn’s body starts to go limp, she quickly extracts her hand and uses both arms to support Quinn against the slippery tile.

“My clients are normally much less responsive to my treatment methods,” Santana says, struggling to keep the giggle out of her voice. Quinn gives a weak chuckle as she continues to slump against the tile.

“Happy birthday, babe,” Santana says, brushing the wet blonde hair from Quinn’s forehead and kissing it softly.

“Best present so far,” Quinn replies softly between her erratic breaths.

“So far is right,” Santana says with an impish grin, turning behind her to shut off the water.


End file.
